omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuna
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Goddess of Creation Stacia= |-|Star Queen Asuna= Character Synopsis Known as Asuna Yuuki 'within the real world and '"Asuna" 'in the virtual world, she acts as the secondary protagonist to Sword Art Online and it's following editions. She joined Sword Art Online when it first released and played as an Undine. Nicknamed ''"The Flash" for her nearly unparalleled speed, she crossed paths with Kirito numerous times, eventually becoming one of his closest allies and later his betrothed. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 8-C '| 'High 8-C '| '6-C '| '4-A ' 'Verse: '''Sword Art Online '''Name: '''Asuna Yuuki, Asuna, "The Flash", "Berserker Healer" '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 in GGO (15 at the beginning of SAO; 17 at the beginning of ALO); 219 up to possibly 400 years old as Star King Kirito '''Classification: '''Human, Healer, Undine, Goddess of Creation, The Star Queen '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Sword Art Online=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Statistics Amplification (Through Sword Skills, Asuna can amplify her speed and power), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Probability Manipulation (Has the ability to alter odds and has natural luck). Resistance to extreme pain |-|Alfheim Online=Same as her SAO Avatar, Flight (Can create wings and fly for up to 10 minutes), Healing (Undines have the ability to heal other players), Magic (Mostly support based such as healing and buffing) |-|Underworld Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Incarnation allows it's users to change reality through sheer willpower. This includes making the changes of winning against a stronger opponent more likely through making miracles), Creation (Can create spells on the fly, so long he can rearrange her thoughts and channel her imagination), Healing, Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low, up to Low-Mid overtime; Virtual Players can easily regenerate lost limbs and Kirito can regenerate fatal cuts without effort ), Light Manipulation (Sacred Arts allow for control over light. Can absorb light from stars), Earth Manipulation (Can alter the geographic of the area she's in, whether it be to shift the environment to her advantage or the disorient opponents), Summoning (Can bring fourth other beings to assist her mid-battle) |-|Star Queen Asuna=All previous abilities within the Alicization storyline (Underworld Arc), Immortality (Type 1; Meant to rule over The Underworld eternally, indicating Kirito is unable to age and this is backed up by the fact Asuna has lived for 200 years), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate her own mind as well as others, although he needs to touch an opponent for the latter), Law Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can enact her authority onto a specific area in an instant, manipulating it as he pleases. Kirito can force people to bend to her will within this area, and even prevent them from using any of their abilities. She did this with the entirety of the Human Empire to obey the Taboo Index), Power Mimicry (Can peer into an opponent's Fluctlight, or soul, and use any technique they've learned ever since they were alive, even if the opponent completely forgot about the technique), Telepathy, Lightning Manipulation, Healing (Can heal nearly any fatal wound almost instantly), Life Manipulation (Can turn someone or something, as long as it's alive, to a previous state), Wind Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Can create powerful barriers. Has a passive barrier around her that prevents weapons from harming her. Any weapon that comes close to her will be deflected and blown back), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy a Fluctlight, which is a person's soul), Resurrection (Can resurrect anything from the dead, however if he does not resurrect fast enough, said person or thing could experience negative side effects), Spatial Manipulation (Can sever the connection between the world and the space she's in, trapping everyone inside along with her, essentially erasing the outside world entirely) 'Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(Has a level comparable to Kirito and other higher level players in Sword Art Online that fought GeoCrawler, who's as tall a house and the length of many houses) | 'Large Building Level '(Still considered greatly superior to most SAO Players and thus should still be above GeoCrawler and Gleam Eyes) | 'Island Level '(Capable of shaking the entire Underworld, a feat that Kirito replicated and produced this much energy ) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Equal in power to Star King Kirito, who with only 20% of his power could shake an entire universe) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Considered one of the fastest people in Sword Art Online, making her at least comparable to Kirito. Can easily cut through bullets and react to them, similar to Kirito's avatar in Gun Gale Online) | 'Hypersonic+ '(Should still be superior to Kirito in speed and likely is above Kirito's Gun Gale avatar, who can swat bullets from automatic weapons) | 'FTL '(Scales to Fanatio, who dodged a ray of light) | '''Massively FTL+ (Should be swifter than Abyssal Horror, who himself is faster than Mechadragon, which can travel interstellar distances in a matter of 10 minutes) Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Scales to Kirito, who can pull an elephant sizes fish from a lake ) | '''Class 5 '(Comparable to her SAO self) | '''Superhuman (Can throw heavily armored fighters wielding heavy weapons) | Multi-Stellar '(Star Queen Asuna should be superior to Kirito's Amp, which allowed him to move an entire night sky around) 'Striking Ability: Large Building Class (Can fight with raid bosses on par with GeoCrawler) | Large Building Class | Building Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building Level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) | Large Building Level '| '''Building Level ' | 'Multi-Solar System Level ' 'Stamina:Superhuman '| '''Superhuman | Superhuman '''| '''Superhuman Range: 'Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Some blows from could cover massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR 'Intelligence: 'Asuna is a brilliant tactician as she was the Vice Commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad, the Knights of Blood Oath; leading the way against field bosses and raid bosses alike in the front lines. She is a masterful rapier user, to the point that she became known as ''"The Flash" for her speedy and dexterous strikes that even Kirito noted that he cannot follow. In addition, she always had the highest grades in school for most of her life, making her amazing academically, and she is quick to grasp concepts new to her, becoming adept at them within seconds. During her Star Queen years, she, alongside Kirito, has gained immense experience and knowledge in general as a engineer, ruler, politician, and swordswoman, and ruled an interstellar empire. 'Weaknesses: '''If Asuna lacks willpower and imagination, her Incarnation will not work '''Versions: Sword Art Online | Alfheim Online '| 'Underworld Arc '| '''Star Queen Asuna Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Lambent Light:' A one-handed rapier forged by Asuna's friend Lisbeth, who said that it is of a quality that she can only forge once every 3 months. This became her primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. *'Unnamed Rapier:' A one-handed rapier that Asuna uses in ALO. *'Crest of Yggdrasil:' A 1.5 meter long two-handed staff. It was given by Kirito after he accidentally broke off a branch from the World Tree in Alfheim Online. She uses this whenever she is relegated to a supportive role, often the party healer. This, in conjunction with her mastery of the rapier made her known in ALO as "Berserk Healer". *'Radiant Light:' The default equipment for the Stacia account. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Incarnation:' A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around her. *'Bullet Deflect:' As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. *'Linear:' A single, quick thrust forward. The skill has a remarkably short post-motion delay after usage, allowing multiple Linears to be chained in together at a very short amount of time. *'Oblique:' A low thrust skill. Its range is shorter than Linear's, but the power is higher due to the user's weight behind it. *'Shooting Star:' A charging rapier skill. *'Flashing Penetrator:' A high-powered charging attack that makes a sonic boom and leaves a trail not unlike the tail of a comet. Although the skill only really hits one target, anyone caught in its charge gets blown away. It is typically unused in a 1v1 situation due to requiring the user to sprint to build up speed but is a good attack to disrupt enemy positioning. It has long aftercast delay. *'Parallel Sting:' A 2-hit sword skill. *'Triangular:' A powerful 3-hit skill. *'Quadruple Pain:' A 4-hit combo that Asuna used against Yuuki's Mother's Rosario. Though she lost, it was notable that it brought Yuuki down to yellow health. *'Neutron:' A powerful 5-hit skill. *'Star Splash:' A high-level 8-hit combo that begins with 3 short thrusts to the chest that are notably low-damage but extremely fast, followed by two slashes at the legs, two jabs, high and low, and finally, a strong jab to the chest. *'Starry Tear:' A powerful 5-hit combo skill. *'Mother's Rosario: '''An 11-hit combo she inherited from Yuuki. The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. '''Magic:' Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Asuna, as an Undine is naturally inclined towards recovery-based magic and the water element but she also uses standard elemental magic to imbue her rapier with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Asuna only. *'Support Magic': Though capable of using other types of magic, the Undines are experts in using high-ranking recovery and support magic due to their high-level magic capabilities. *'Underwater Combat:' Due to their affinity with water, Undines are experts in underwater combat. This makes them valuable assets when faced with water-type monsters. *'Wall Run:' As one of the lightweight races, the Undines are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Gods Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Benders Category:Summoners Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Life Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Healers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4